Not a Chance
by Alianna-Kypiroth
Summary: Daine is pregnant and is going to hurt Numair's Ex-girlfriend. Now Betad
1. pregent

Authors Note: None of these characters are mine, they are Tamora Pierce's, and I am not making any money off this. Now with a Beta!

Chapter One

Title: Baby

Daine and Numair were "reviewing" the anatomy of a certain person when a knock sounded at the door. Numair, with much grumbling and complaining, got up to answer it. To his surprise, the knocker was Varice. "Yes?" Asked Numair. "Hello Numair, I really wanted to ask Daine something." Said Varice He frowned, protective streak coming in to action over the mention of Daine. "Well, she's busy at the moment. Can you ask her tomorrow?" Varice scowled. She still wasn't used to having people refuse her things. "Fine." "Goodbye then!" Numair called as she stalked away down the corridor. Numair shut the door, lost in thought, and went to rejoin his lover. As he got closer to the bedroom though he heard muffed sobs. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her curl up against his chest. "What's wrong, Magelet?" Asked Numair, once Daine has quietened a little. "I don't know." Daine whispered, her voice still shaky from her tears. "Hmm..." Numair frowned, and rested a large hand on her forehead, only to find that she wasn't overly warm. Satisfied that she wasn't ill, he tightened his hold on her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Usually, that type of embrace calmed her, but Numair could feel Daine fighting his hold. He released her, confused and a little hurt, and she ran from the room. He followed her as she ran to the bathroom, and pulled her long hair away from her face as she threw up. Her sudden sickness triggered another round of tears. "Oh Gods, Numair. I'm sorry. I'm such a mess" She sighed. "It's alright, Magelet. We've been through worse, remember?" Numair said, and she laughed. He smiled. "Why don't you lie down, and I'll get Alanna to come and see you, hm?" "Alright." As they stood up, Daine wobbled slightly, and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Whoa..." "Magelet?" Numair grabbed her arms, balancing her. "Ugh, sorry. I just felt really dizzy for a moment there." Daine took a deep breath. "Right, I'm fine now. Shall we?" After settling Daine back in their bed, Numair went in search of Alanna. Once he'd left, Daine slipped quietly from their rooms and headed straight to Alanna's room, making sure to take a different route from the one Numair had taken.

Meanwhile, Numair had finally located Alanna. He frowned when he saw Daine come out, thanking Alanna. Then Alanna gave her a packet of herbs and some instructions and Daine left. Alanna stood in the doorway, looking at Numair. "Can I help you?" "What were those herbs for?" Numair asked, suspicious. Alanna chuckled. "I think Daine wants to tell you herself. Go on." He turned and ran down the corridor. Daine was sitting and watching the door when Numair reached their rooms. "Sweet, what is it? Alanna said you had something to tell me." He crouched down before her, pressing his hands to her cheeks. Daine bit her lip, and met his eyes. "You might want to sit down." "Just tell me. Please." "N'mair... I'm pregnant." She blushed and watched the shock registering on her lover's face. Numair licked his lips and swallowed- since when had his mouth been so dry?- then spoke. "Are you certain, Daine? Really, really certain?" She nodded. "Yes, I checked with Alanna,and she confirmed my suspicions." Numair felt as though his heart would burst. He laughed loudly and stood up, pulling Daine into his arms. Then he was kissing every inch of her face, picking her up and whirling her around, all the time laughing and shouting "I'm a Da, Magelet, I'm a Da!"

Well, now a beta-d chapter, so new reviews? Pretty please no flames, I've already had some fabulously negative reviews. Thanks!


	2. leave him alone

Two

Varice

Daine was in the field with the horses when Varice found her. The Wildmage scowled, excused herself to the mare that she'd been conversing with, and went to see what Varice wanted. The older woman didn't mince her words.

"So, you think you can steal my Numy, you backwards Gallan bitch?" Snarled Varice.

Daine snorted. "Your Numy? He's not yours. Numair asked me to court him, he shares my rooms and we're very happy together. So get over these delusions and leave us be."

Varice glared. "You think you can contend with me? You're practically a child. In case you weren't aware, Numair likes women. We were lovers before you could write your own name!"

"Well, perhaps you were. But Varice, that's over now. You haven't been that way for years. I think it's time to move on, don't you?" Daine turned to walk away, but Varice grabbed her arm, digging her nails in.

"Carthak. That ambassadors visit you went on? I was the one in his bed then, not you. Bet he never told you, did he?" Varice smirked, "You had no idea."

Daine growled under her breath, eyes flashing with anger. "I was aware of that, actually. We weren't lovers then, so it means nothing to me. I'm not one for jealousy, thanks all the same." She tugged her arm away.

Varice shrieked, and raised her hand as if to slap her. Daine grabbed her wrist tightly, using a hold she'd learnt from Onua. She smiled sweetly at the Mage. "Remember Carthak, Varice? That ambassadors visit I went on? Your palace burnt .To. The. Ground. Don't try my temper." She released rubbed her wrist and with a final glare, she walked away.

Daine watched her go, her temper draining away slowly. The mare she'd been talking with before came up behind her and nipped her shoulder lightly. _You want me to trample her?_

The Wildmage sighed and rubbed the horse's nose. "It's sweet of you, but no. Too much paperwork."

* * *

Reviews?


	3. not a chance

Daine stayed with the horses for the rest of the morning, giving herself time to calm down. The horses kept others away from her, snapping at any two-legger who came too near to their Wildmage. Midday came and went, and it was heading into mid-afternoon when Daine became aware that she hadn't eaten since turned to head back to the palace, and laughed when she spotted Numair near the gate to the field, surrounded by vicious looking ponies. His arms were raised above his head, protecting what appeared to be a pastry of some sort.

_It's just the stork man_, she told the herd.

_Stork man? We like the stork man! He smells good. And brings apples to us._

_Does he now?_ Daine laughed again, and walked over to him.

Numair smiled, and held out a slightly crushed pastry to her. "You missed lunch."

"So I did." Said Daine, as she perched on the fence to eat. Pastry gone, she wrapped her arms around Numair's neck and rested against his were silent for a few moments, just enjoying being together.

"So, what have you been doing all day? I kept hearing peculiar tales of snarling ponies keeping humans away from this particular field. I thought that they couldn't possibly be true, at least until I myself was confronted by them. Care to explain, sweeting?" Numair kept his voice bland, but he raised his eyebrows at Daine.

She blushed. "Well. I saw the horses. And then Varice arrived, and we had a...a talk. Not a particularly long one. And then, she... left."

"Magelet..."

"She wasn't very pleasant."

Numair sighed. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. It was nothing. It's fine now."

"Sweet, don't give me that. What did she say?"

"She told me to leave "her Numy" alone. Then she tried to make me jealous. Then she tried to slap me. Like I say, she was unpleasant."

"Gods. I'm sorry Daine. I'll talk to her later. She wanted you to leave me alone?" He ran a hand over Daine's stomach. "No prizes for her observation skills."

Daine snorted. "My thoughts exactly."

"Are you going to?"

"Going to what?"

"Leave me alone."

Daine kissed him. "Not. A. Chance."

* * *

So, that's the story completely beta-d. Reviews?


End file.
